


kiss me, chaos

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, College Student Stiles, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Drinking, Freshman Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, college is kind of underwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me, chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for prompt #103 Underwhelmed at Fullmoon_Ficlet. It's just a silly little thing. As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.
> 
> I apologize for not allowing anonymous comments. Trolls don't just live under bridges, sadly.

“How’s college?”

It’s only been a month since his dad dropped him off, but this is the first time Stiles has called home. They email every day, and Stiles sends him random texts, but nothing compares to finally managing to both be available at the same time. Stiles slides down to slouch where he sits against the wall on his bed and sighs. “Not what I was expecting. I thought it would be…” He trails off, because he doesn’t really have words for it.

“More challenging?” There’s barely held back humor in the Sheriff’s voice. “More places to get in trouble? I’m impressed, Stiles, you haven’t been arrested yet.”

“I could’ve been, and made sure they didn’t tell you,” Stiles protests.

“I talk to Shane weekly.” When Stiles is silent, his dad continues. “Shane Masterson, the head of security on campus. We worked together back when I was not much older than you. If you ever happen to get in trouble while you’re there, I’ll know, Stiles. Never fear.”

Oh. Well. “Good to know.” Except not. “It’s boring here, Dad. I’m used to Beacon Hills, where something new was trying to eat my bones every week. Here I’m lucky if anyone wants to look at me like a snack.”

“Just be safe, whatever you do.”

“I don’t need a safe sex lecture,” Stiles says dryly. “This is a no sex zone.” It’s a _his right hand is exhausted_ zone, except he has a _roommate_ and he’s using his only time on his own to call home instead of getting Stiles time. “When I say boring, Dad, I mean in all ways. I can’t Skype Scott because he and Isaac are up to their eyeballs in studying for labs and they’ve started doing all-nighters for biology already. Lydia’s doing some kind of senior research project in her freshman year. Danny’s back to pretending I don’t exist. Kira’s started fencing club at Columbia and thinks she’s going to win collegiate nationals for saber. Me, I’m doing nothing.”

“Then find something.” The sheriff huffs, an exasperated sound. “You’re a smart kid, Stiles. You managed to get in enough trouble for ten kids in high school. College can’t be _that_ dull.”

“You’d be surprised.” Stiles hears the key in the lock and quickly sits up. “I’ve gotta go, Dad. Email me your schedule; we’ll find another time we can meet up, okay?”

“Be good, kid.”

“Always.” It’s a lie, except right now, it happens to be true. Stiles can’t find any good ways to get into trouble. He misses his partners in crime, and while his roommate Jake’s a good guy, he’s not _Scott_ and it’s just not the same.

Stiles never thought he’d miss Beacon Hills chaos this much, but so far, college is kind of underwhelming.

#

Not even getting drunk is exciting. Yeah, it’s illegal because yeah, he’s underage, but it’s not like the security guards on campus _care_ when they see a group of people meandering across campus with red solo cups in hand. Stiles weaves slightly, and when Jake pokes him, he shouts out, “Dare!” He assumes it’s his turn in this ridiculous game that he hasn’t played since high school (okay, so maybe that was only a few months ago, but _whatever_ ).

Jake laughs, tugging Miranda closer and it is _totally unfair_ just how straight that guy is. But he is straight as a ruler and hotter than hell and maybe Stiles lusts after him just a little bit. Again, college is underwhelming with just how little action he gets. As in none. Which he complains about often but the universe apparently isn’t listening.

Miranda whispers something in Jake’s ear, and he laughs. “Okay, Stiles. Dare. Next person we see walking across campus, you ask them to kiss you.”

Honestly, it’s like Jake is reading his mind. Except for the part where this will probably end up with Stiles getting slapped. No, wait. “Only _ask_.”

“If they say no, it’s no harm, no foul,” Miranda agrees. “But if they say yes, you have to go through with it.”

As if Stiles would ever ask to kiss someone and not go through with it. He’s not that fucking cruel. “I’m in.”

It’s a quiet time of night on campus. People have already headed to the parties, and no one’s decided to move on yet, change locations. Stiles is surprise how empty the place feels, as if everyone has just scattered because that’s the way fate works. He’s supposed to kiss someone, so there’s no one around to kiss. At all.

One of Jake’s friends grabs Stiles, nudges him forward. “There you go!” Stiles stumbles towards a shadow that’s walking their way, body stiff in the moonlight.

He calls out before he can even tell for sure whether the person is male or female. “Hey!” He holds up his cup, then grabs Jake’s and holds up his as well. “I’ve been dared! You willing to give me a kiss? I will give you this beer!”

“Why the fuck not?” The voice is sharp, cut into an accent that Stiles doesn’t quite recognize. He doesn’t care, because he’s full of beer, high on the late hour, and it’s dark. He can’t see this person, just meets him and pulls him in, wraps a hand around the back of his neck and meets him mouth to mouth, kissing him firmly.

There’s a low growl, a feel of teeth on his lip, and whoever it is kisses him back with fury and electricity, pushing a tongue into his mouth that Stiles sucks in eagerly. Eyes open just in time to catch a flash of bright blue.

Stiles nudges him back, takes in the sharp cut features revealed in the moonlight. “Jackson?”

“Shut the fuck up, Stilinski.” Jackson hauls him back in, the kiss going deeper, underlined by a growl that shivers through Stiles’s bones.

There are hoots and hollers in the background, but Stiles doesn’t care. His college life is finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
